Partei für Franken
Die Partei für Franken - DIE FRANKEN will sich für fränkische Interessen einsetzen und das Selbstwertgefühl von Franken in wirtschaftlicher, politischer, wissenschaftlicher und kultureller Hinsicht stärken. Die „Partei für Franken“ will bei den Landtagswahlen im Jahr 2013 antreten. Name und Parteilogo Die Partei führt den Namen „Partei für Franken“, die Kurzbezeichnung lautet „DIE FRANKEN“. Gemeint ist demzufolge eine „Partei für die Franken“ oder auch eine „Partei der Franken“. Das Parteilogo besteht aus dem roten Franken-Rechen (dreifach gezacktes Franken-Wappen) und einer ansteigenden grünen Konjunkturkurve. Das Grün bedeutet, dass kein Wirtschaftswachstum um jeden Preis erzielt werden soll. Gründungsgedanke 51 Gründungsmitglieder hoben die Partei am 31. Oktober 2009 in Bamberg aus der Taufe. Der zum Vorsitzenden gewählte Robert Gattenlöhner, der vorher der SPD angehörte, berichtete bei dieser Veranstaltung, dass er sich bereits seit mehreren Jahren mit dem Gedanken einer solchen Partei beschäftigt habe. Ein aktueller Grund sei die sich seit kurzem abzeichnende „Erosion der CSU“ in Bayern gewesen. Genannt wurde bei der Gründungsversammlung auch der Umgang mit dem ehemaligen bayerischen Ministerpräsidenten Günther Beckstein im Zusammenhang mit dessen Rücktritt nach der Landtagswahl im September 2008. Vorsitzender Landesvorsitzender ist Robert Gattenlöhner (* 6. April 1956 in Nürnberg), der im mittelfränkischen Roth wohnt, wo er sich als Arbeitssicherheitsfachkraft selbständig gemacht hat. Gattenlöhner war bis 2009 Mitglied der SPD. In den 1980er Jahren war er Juso-Vorsitzender in seinem Heimatort Roth, dann stellvertretender Ortsverbandsvorsitzender. Robert Gattenlöhner ist verheiratet und hat zwei erwachsene Kinder. Ziele * Die Partei will sich nach eigenen Angaben dafür einsetzen, dass Franken mehr wirtschaftliche Stärke und Selbstbewusstsein bekommt. Vor allem der Regierungsbezirk Oberfranken brauche angesichts des Niedergangs in der Textil- und Porzellanindustrie zusätzliche wirtschaftliche Impulse. * Gestärkt werden soll auch die Metropolregion Nürnberg. Insbesondere die Städte Nürnberg und Fürth wurden durch den Strukturwandel in den vergangenen Jahren deutlich getroffen, hätten jedoch im Gegensatz beispielsweise zu strukturschwachen Regionen in Niederbayern kaum Förderung erhalten. Bezeichnend dafür sei auch die Tatsache, dass Nürnberg heute die mit Abstand größte deutsche Stadt ohne eigene Universität ist (es gibt hier nur einige Ableger der Universität Erlangen). * Die „Partei für Franken“ setzt sich für eine Stärkung der Regierungsbezirke durch eine Zusammenlegung der Bezirksregierungen mit dem Bezirkstagen ab dem Jahr 2013 ein. Der Regierungspräsident soll dann direkt von der Bevölkerung gewählt werden. Die Bezirke sollen einen eigenständigen Anspruch auf Finanzausgleich und eigene Haushaltszuständigkeiten erhalten. *Die Forderung nach einem eigenen „Bundesland Franken“ wird dagegen zumindest im Moment noch nicht erhoben. Kritik an der „oberbayerischen Fremdbestimmung“ Im Grundsatzprogramm beklagt die „Partei für Franken“ in erster Linie „die politische Fernsteuerung unserer Region durch München“. Traditionell altbayerisch dominierte Kabinette und Ministerien würden Franken im Vergleich zum gleich großen Altbayern immer wieder entscheidend schwächen. Auch der Kultur-Betrieb in Bayern sei eindeutig von München dominiert, was durch die Staatstheater- und staatliche Museen-Landschaft eindeutig belegt werde. Eine solche Konzentration auf den Münchner Raum sei auch bei der Wirtschaftskraft sowie bei Wissenschaft und Forschung festzustellen. Ähnliches wird auch beim Bayerischen Rundfunk moniert, bei dessen Berichterstattung Franken im Gegensatz zu Altbayern deutlich benachteiligt werde. Grundsätzlich sei auch zu kritisieren, dass der Freistaat Bayern nicht wie etwa Mecklenburg-Vorpommern den Doppelnamen „Bayern-Franken“ trage. Präambel des Grundsatzprogramms :Geprägt durch die Erfahrung einer ungerechten Landesentwicklung, die seit vielen Jahrzehnten Franken benachteiligt, weil sie München und Altbayern traditionell bevorzugt; :Geleitet von der Erkenntnis, dass fränkische Interessen in allen bayerischen Parteien zwangsläufig zu kurz kommen; :Gestärkt im Bewusstsein unserer 1200jährigen fränkischen Tradition und Geschichte:Vom Frankenreich Karls des Großen über den Fränkischen Reichskreis bis zur Europäischen Metropolregion des 21. Jahrhunderts - Franken geht neue Herausforderungen entschlossen an: „Bayern“ war nur die Antwort des 19. Jahrhunderts auf Fragen des 18. Jahrhunderts; „Bayern“ war gestern – Franken ist heute! :Gerüstet müssen wir sein für Jahre und Jahrzehnte schwerster finanzieller Belastungen für Bayern, Deutschland und Europa, die den regionalen Verteilungskampf um staatliche Mittel und Strukturen im „Freistaat Bayern“ dramatisch verschärfen werden; :Geeint in der festen Überzeugung, dass es für uns Franken deshalb wichtiger denn je ist, politisch jetzt mit einer Stimme zu sprechen, finden wir uns zusammen als Gründungsväter und Gründungsmütter der „Partei für Franken“: :Gemeinsam überwinden wir kleinliche Zwistigkeiten und veraltete Parteischablonen, geschlossen stärken wir das politische Gewicht Frankens in Bayern, Deutschland und Europa. :Wir Franken repräsentieren ein Drittel der Staatsfläche, der Wirtschaftskraft und des Bevölkerungsanteils im „Freistaat Bayern“. Franken ist so groß wie Belgien. Wir haben genau so viele Einwohner wie Norwegen oder Irland. Wir erwirtschaften über ein Drittel des Landeshaushaltes. :Nach fast 200 Jahren in Bayern ohne eine politisch ernst zunehmende, fränkische Partei ist es allerhöchste Zeit für eine moderne, selbstbewusste Politik für unsere Region. :Wir treten an, die fränkischen Interessen in Bayern zusammenzuführen, sie zu bündeln und unser Franken auf allen politischen Ebenen kraftvoll zu vertreten: Ergreifen wir gemeinsam Partei für Franken! Literatur * Olaf Przybilla: Vorbild Schottland. „Partei für Franken“. In: Süddeutsche Zeitung vom 18. August 2009 - SZ * Andreas Hock: Bayern bye-bye: Jetzt kommt die Franken-Partei! Aus Frust über die Politik in München – Ziel ist Teilnahme an Landtagswahl 2013. In: Abendzeitung / 8 Uhr-Blatt (Nürnberg) vom 19. August 2009 - AZ * Julian Kuper: Parteigründung. Frustrierte Franken formieren sich. In: FOCUS Online vom 9. September 2009 - FOCUS * Wolf-Dietrich Nahr: Franken-Partei will «Fernsteuerung« beenden. Gründung der neuen politischen Gruppierung ist für Ende Oktober geplant. In: Nürnberger Nachrichten vom 18. September 2009 - NN * Klaus Tscharnke, dpa: Bayern enttäuscht. Franken wollen eigene Partei gründen. In: Augsburger Allgemeine vom 29. Oktober 2009 - AAZ * Ralf Müller, NZ: Gründungsparteitag am Samstag in Bamberg. «Partei für Franken» soll Bayern Beine machen. In: Nürnberger Zeitung vom 29. Oktober 2009 - NZ * dpa/ND: Kampfansage an die Staatskanzlei. In Bamberg entsteht die »Partei für Franken«. Die Abspaltung von Bayern ist (noch) nicht angestrebt. In: Neues Deutschland. Sozialistische Tageszeitung vom 30. Oktober 2009 - ND * Manfred Biedefeld: Franken: Eine politische Marktlücke. In: Frankenpost vom 30. Oktober 2009 - FP * dpa/NZ: Franken-Partei gegründet. In: Nürnberger Zeitung Nr. 252 vom 31. Oktober 2009 - NZ * dpa: Unzufriedene gründen «Partei für Franken». Gründung eines eigenen Bundeslandes nicht geplant. In: Nürnberger Nachrichten vom 31. Oktober 2009 - NN * Frank Gundermann: Neue Partei: „Die Franken“ wollen in den Landtag. In: Abendzeitung / 8 Uhr-Blatt (Nürnberg) vom 1. November 2009 - AZ * Olaf Przybilla: Partei der Vernachlässigten. Unzufriedene Franken. In: Süddeutsche Zeitung vom 1. November 2009 - SZ * NZ: Aus Ärger über Benachteiligung: Franken-Partei gegründet. In: Nürnberger Zeitung Nr. 253 vom 2. November 2009, S. 1 - NZ * Johanna Säuberlich: Aufstand der Franken. Neue Partei will Gerechtigkeit für die Region erreichen. In: Nordbayerische Nachrichten für Forchheim und Ebermannstadt vom 2. November 2009 - NN Forchheim/Ebermannstadt * ebo: Parteichef ist aus Roth. «Partei für Franken» will die Region stärken. In: Roth-Hilpoltsteiner Volkszeitung vom 2. November 2009 - RHV * Neue „Partei für Franken.“ Einsatz für fränkisches Selbstbewußtsein. In: Studio Franken vom 2. November 2009 - BR-online * vip [[Peter Viebig]]: In Franken leben zwar auch Frauen …. In: VIP-Raum. Zwischen Lebtop und Lapkuchen vom 2. November 2009 - NZ-Blog * Franken-Partei: Zeichen des Aufbruchs für Franken. Leserbriefe zur Gründung der Protest-Partei. In: Nürnberger Nachrichten vom 4. November 2009 - NN * Fritz Winter, Nürnberg: Parteigründung war überfällig. In: Nürnberger Nachrichten vom 4. November 2009 - NN * Adam Stöcklein, Kronach: Arrogantes Bayern. In: Nürnberger Nachrichten vom 4. November 2009 - NN * Stefanie Goebel: Regionalpolitik ohne Ideologie und Zwänge. Marco Mehl, Herzogenauracher Gründungsmitglied der Frankenpartei, im Gespräch. In: Nordbayerische Nachrichten für Herzogenaurach / Höchstadt (A.) vom 6. November 2009 - NN Herzogenaurach * Wechsel zur Partei „Die Franken“: Fränkische Freifrau kritisiert CSU. In: Radio Plassenburg Kulmbach, 12. November 2009 - im Netz * Martin Schabenstiel: Beckstein gegen rot-weiße Eigenbrödelei. Frank und frei in Bayern. In: Nürnberger Zeitung Nr. 271 vom 23. November 2009, S. 2 - NZ Weblinks * Partei für Franken - DIE FRANKEN - im Netz * Satzung der Partei für Franken - DIE FRANKEN - PDF-Datei * Andreas Brandl: Bayern-wolln-mer.net. Frankenblog! Frei statt Bayern! Freiheit für Franken! - im Netz * Martin Treml: Franken sind keine Baiern. Franken in Bayern – ein Problem! Grüß Gott ich bin a Frank! - im Netz * Günther Beckstein gründet eigene Franken-Partei (Stimmenimitator Gerhard Rühr, 2005/2006 Vikar in Pegnitz, als Günther Beckstein). In: YouTube * Walter Höhn: Der Fränkische Rechen - historisches-franken.de * Bernhard Peter: Besondere Motive: Der Fränkische Rechen - im Netz Kategorie:Bamberg Kategorie:Partei Kategorie:Politik